Dragon Compendium Races
Diabolus ( Dragon Compendium, p. 6) Attributes Description Originating on a distant plane, the diaboli appear to many humanoid cultures as nightmares incarnate. They have dispersed across the infinite planes as much to spread their creed of benevolent chaos as to escape the rampant horrors of an invading reality. Diaboli hail from a demiplane just slightly out of phase with the rest of the multiverse. Called by humanoids the Demiplane of Nightmares, this realm borders coterminously with the Region of Dreams and the Ethereal Plane. Unfortunately for the diaboli and the creatures that share their frightening home, the boundaries between their reality and those of the Far Realm—a place that exists outside of reality from which pseudonatural creatures originate—seem particularly thin. As such, the maddeningly chaotic taint of the Far Realm constantly seeps into the Demiplane of Nightmares like a breached dam trickling water. On their home demiplane, the diaboli act much as humans do on the Material Plane: they farm, hunt, build villages and towns, interact peacefully with some of the creatures they share their home with, and they violently oppose others. Some diaboli become philosophers of renown, while others skulk the dark alleyways waiting for their next mark. Unlike humans, diaboli have a unifying belief in the superiority of anarchy. They build their societies around the belief that since they cannot provably define any one form of government as better than any other they must simply live without governments. Despite their chaotic natures, diaboli strongly believe in traditions and ancient mores that continue to maintain their societies. Along with these strong and repeatedly proven customs, diaboli hold together their otherwise free-willed societies with a mixture of traditions, taboos, customs, and a strong sense of fair play. "Do what thou wilt but harm none" unifies the diaboli and acts as the great truth from which all traditions and taboos grow. Societies of diaboli on the Material Plane seem at once both oddly familiar and strangely disconcerting. They build their villages in a haphazard manner, seemingly without any consideration for the defense of structures— much less with an eye toward moving around effectively between the buildings. Their buildings resemble ruins, with beams and timbers protruding at odd angles from leaning stone walls. Various colors of paint cover random areas of the structures, camouflaging them somewhat from a distance. While diaboli martial technology lags well behind the civilized races of the Material Plane, their more cerebral aspects of culture far exceed those of most races. They spare no amount of energy or wealth developing advanced forms of philosophy and art. Most diaboli promote a level of tolerance and generosity far more liberal and welcoming than any Material Plane humanoid race, with the sole exception of their attitude toward humans, whom they detest above all others. The diaboli view humans as hideous devils or demons in much the same way that humans view them. Because interaction with the dangerous and unpredictable Far Realm is becoming increasingly frequent, the diaboli constantly develop techniques to combat the corrupting taint of that frightening plane. Many sages suggest the diaboli's losing battle against the encroaching taint of the Far Realm causes their immigration to the Material Plane. While some diaboli still live in the Region of Dreams, most have emigrated to the various worlds of the Material Plane as well as the Ethereal and Astral Planes. Personality: In their own home realms, diaboli serve as the equivalent of humans. As such, they possess a wide variety of personalities. Unlike humans, however, the great majority of diaboli live chaotic, disorderly lives. The spectrum of personalities exhibited by diaboli is therefore somewhat narrower than that of humans, but still much wider in its possibilities than most other Material Plane humanoids. Diaboli generally reflect only the gentler, less frightening aspects of chaos in their personalities. Many reflect this chaos with extreme absent-mindedness, mild to severe mood swings, wild bouts of creativity, and generally mercurial natures. Physical Description: Fearsome in form if not personality, diaboli often elicit reactions of fear or loathing from those who see them. Silhouetted at a distance, a diabolus might pass as a thin-legged human. Once details become apparent, any resemblance to humans quickly disappears. The torso, arms, and head of a diabolus have humanlike musculature and structure, but its legs resemble those of a ram or goat. Diaboli also have long tails that end in small barbs. Small vestigial horns rise from the top of a diabolus's head and its elflike pointed ears stick out at severe angles. A diabolus's hands appear humanlike except they lack a fifth small finger, rather having three fingers and a thumb. Diaboli skin color ranges from mauve and lavender to the deepest near-black violets. In addition to skin color, diaboli vary in the amount of hair they can grow. Bare diaboli grow no hair over the entirety of their bodies. Common diaboli grow white and silver hair just as humans do, and males often wear long but well-groomed beards. Hirsute diaboli also grow coarse, white, goat-like hair from the waist down. Diaboli of all three types share the same abilities; any differences among them form culturally. All diaboli have reptilian eyes ranging from angry reds to bright yellows. Their long tongues fork like those of snakes and provide the diaboli with similar olfactory clues. Wide, prominent noses dominate their faces. Relations: Diaboli innately fear most humans and humanoids they meet and find the forms of such creatures repulsive. For their part, many humans and humanoids feel the same way about diaboli. Only rarely do the two groups put aside their revulsion of one another and make attempts to communicate and trade. Even after the diaboli and native humanoids set up peaceful lines of communication, a tension always exists between two such groups. At worst, this quiet unease leads to cool but respectful meetings, but even at best a gathering of diaboli and humanoids brings about an air of extreme politeness, as if both sides fear insulting or otherwise provoking the other. Adventurers from both sides often make the initial steps of peaceful communication—many find it difficult not to befriend those with whom they frequently face lethal dangers. Because they themselves often live at the fringe of their societies, adventurers often judge a companion not by appearance but by competence, and most diaboli adventurers prove quite competent. Alignment: A carefree chaos fills the hearts of diaboli and they constantly seek to spread the joys of such liberation among those with whom they interact. Freedom and spontaneity mark the lives of the diaboli, but they seldom force their gently chaotic beliefs on others. This love of freedom marks them as almost universally chaotic good creatures. Some drift from the benevolent aspects of chaos—becoming engulfed or driven to horrible acts by it—developing into either chaotic neutral or chaotic evil. Those tiny few who forsake chaos for neutrality find themselves shunned and exiled. Neither history nor folklore record any mention of a lawful diabolus. Diaboli Lands: In their native demiplane, diaboli form small pockets of relatively peaceful societies that can span several hundred square miles. They fill much the same position as humans on the Material Plane: vibrant, expansive, and relatively easy to work with. On the Material Plane they form small anarchic but peaceful communities far away from humanoids and other intelligent creatures. Religion: As their home demiplane touches on both the Region of Dreams and the Ethereal Plane, and suffers the Far Realm's foul taint, diaboli have strong taboos concerning disbelief. They never take anything at face value, as mind-bending reality twists occur near their original homes so frequently. Diaboli lack deities as most humans understand them, and instead seem to worship ideas like anarchy, chaos, freedom, and wonder. Their religious practices lack dogmatic rote, and most diaboli worship alone and spontaneously. Diaboli clerics, although rare, do exist. They often choose from the following domains: Chaos, Destruction, Luck, Magic, Protection, Travel, and Trickery. Language: Diaboli speak their own language, Diabolan. Diabolan words make frequent use of harsh, guttural hisses and the unique physiologic structure of the diaboli's forked tongue. While not difficult to learn, most humanoids of the Material Plane find mastery of Diabolan impossible. Most words in Diabolan contain soft "f" "s," "th," and "z" sounds. Many diaboli also learn to communicate simple ideas by twirling and positioning their tails in a sort of elaborate code. The purely visual diaboli tail code can convey even complicated concepts, but it takes roughly twice as long to express something in the diaboli tail code as in any spoken language. Any creature that can see a diabolus using the diaboli tail code may make a DC 10 Intelligence check to realize the diabolus is attempting to communicate. Any creature may learn diaboli tail code, although only creatures with tails of their own can "speak" it. Most diaboli who make the journey from their plane learn to speak Abyssal first, as their forked tongues can most easily form the words of that language. This leads to the belief that an inherent evilness exists within diaboli society. A diabolus who speaks Common does so with a thick, snakelike accent. Names: Chaos influences all aspects of diaboli life, including their naming patterns— whatever inscrutable patterns they might actually take. For the most part, diaboli have between two and four names, although some only bear one moniker and others might claim as many as twelve. No discernable convention exists for determining how many different names a diabolus might possess. Like humans, diaboli maintain a wide spectrum of names they use. Male diaboli names typically contain more consonants than female diaboli names. Even that "rule" lacks any sort of reliable application, however, as many males have names with no consonant sounds at all. Male Names: Fih, Hoshaaa, Rniboshog-krs, Krnthilakeh, Rskeglsth, Slom, Uayaeo. Female Names: Aut'abothua, Bbothuda, Ihab, Oskru, U, Wyrwlak, Z'ligg. Family Names: If family names exist, no sage or scholar has discerned any indication that diaboli use them. Adventurers: Most diaboli dislike violence and attempt to live their lives as peacefully as possible. Those who do take up the dangers of adventuring do so for several reasons. Many find themselves thrust into violence to defend their homes from fearful humanoids who raid and slaughter them. Others take up the trident in order to forcefully hold back the taint of the Far Realm that constantly threatens to seep into both their native demiplane and their adopted homeworlds. Finally, a few diaboli turn to violence for the same selfish or exalted reasons as humans: wealth, power, guardianship, love, lust, or an unquenchable hope that they can make a better world for their children. Planes not on the Great Wheel The diaboli's description assumes the existence of two unusual places in your campaign's cosmology. The Far Realm: First introduced in The Gates of Firestorm Peak and frequently mentioned elsewhere (most recently in DRAGON #330), the Far Realm is a place of unimaginable chaos and insanity. Many of the creatures that live within the Far Realm have seemingly random anatomies—often with masses of wriggling tentacles or wholly alien appendages. Lovecraftian in character, the Far Realm is a veiled and unknowable parallel existence outside the Great Wheel from which maddening horrors and malignant intelligences seek to wreak their immortal plots upon the unsuspecting planes. The Region of Dreams: Introduced as an alternative plane in the Manual of the Planes, the Region of Dreams does not exist in the core cosmology of the Great Wheel. With your DM's permission, you can add the Region of Dreams as a plane coterminous with the Material Plane and whatever Transitive, Inner, or Outer Planes you desire. Like EBERRON'S Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams is where the consciousness goes when a creature dreams. Combat Racial Traits *Outsider (native): Diaboli are outsiders with the native subtype. Diaboli have a knack for making themselves at home on new planes. *Chaotic: Diaboli have the chaotic subtype. *Medium: As Medium creatures, diaboli have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Diaboli base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision: Diaboli can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and diaboli can function just fine with no light at all. *+2 racial bonus on all saving throws against spells and spell-like effects: Diaboli come from a demiplane slightly out of phase with other planes, which gives them some resistance to magical effects. *+2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks made against animals and humanoids. The frightful appearance and alien psychology of diaboli make them particularly good at coercing Material Plane natives. *-2 penalty on Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Perform, and Sense Motive checks. The hideous appearance and strange mannerisms of the diaboli make it difficult for them to interact peaceably with native humanoids and animals of the Material Plane. *Weapon Familiarity: Diaboli treat tridents as simple weapons rather than martial weapons. *Natural Attack: Tail. A diabolus can make a secondary natural attack with its tail (at a -5 penalty on attack rolls). This attack deals 1d4 points of damage and injects its target with a mild poison (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Constitution modifier). The poison's initial damage causes its victim to become sickened for 2d4 rounds; it has no secondary damage. A sickened creature suffers a -2 penalty on all attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. A diaboli can produce a number of doses of poison equal to 3 + its Constitution modifier per day. *Automatic Languages: Diabolan and diaboli tail code. *Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Common, Draconic, and Infernal. Diaboli learn the languages easiest for them to pronounce as well as the most frequently used languages near their adopted homes. *Favored Class: Sorcerer. A multiclass diaboli's sorcerer class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing (see XP for Multiclass Characters on page 60 of the Player's Handbook). With a unique tie to the multiverse and strong streak of chaotic individualism, diaboli make excellent sorcerers. *Level Adjustment: +1. Diopsid ( Dragon Compendium, p. 10) Attributes Description Diopsids are Underdark creatures that resemble a cross between a humanoid and a beetle. They occupy large, sprawling caverns deep beneath the earth where they carve settlements into the walls and floors of their domains. Diopsids have a deep love of metal weapons and other objects, but they lack the technical ability to manufacture such goods. Thus, they work as mercenaries, laborers, hunters, and scouts for other races. To the folk of the Underdark, diopsids are simple but dangerous barbarians best dealt with via a mercenary contract rather than open engagement. Tough, strong, and skilled with a variety of weapons, diopsids make terrifying opponents and valued allies. Diopsids work with almost anyone who meets their asking price, and they are quite willing to push aside an ally to work with a new paymaster. Diopsids are opportunistic and somewhat greedy, particularly when it comes to metal weapons, tools, and armor. They take care to protect their reputation as mercenaries. Personality: Diopsids are stolid, dependable, and somewhat dull. A diopsid tends to think over a problem first and act later. They find other races endlessly fascinating, especially humanoid surface dwellers, and they sometimes prove annoying with their endless questions and conjectures. When it comes to metal weapons and tools, a diopsid becomes a frenetic, energized explorer. It might turn a weapon over in its hands, stroke its length, and test it on a handy rock or giant mushroom. Physical Description: A diopsid is a large beetle with six limbs. It uses its rearmost limbs as legs, allowing it to walk upright like a humanoid. Its four arms form two markedly different pairs. Its upper arms are strong and powerful, allowing it to heft weapons, carry heavy loads, and manipulate tools like a humanoid. Its middle pair of limbs is situatedjust below its arms. These small, slender limbs are much weaker than its legs and upper arms. Generally, diopsids use them to assist their primary arms. A diopsid warrior can carry a greatsword with one upper arm and its corresponding lesser, weaker arm. In this manner, a diopsid warrior can fight with a pair of two-handed weapons. A diopsid has a pair of stalks that project outward from the sides of its head. Each stalk ends with a large, multifaceted red eye. These stalks are immobile, and diopsids see a wide gap between the two as an indicator of strength, power, and beauty. Relations: Diopsids are friendly with almost every other race. They see strangers as potential customers for their services as mercenaries and as a source of metal weapons and tools. A diopsid settlement is likely to traffic with drow, dwarves, and other folk without prejudice. As insects, diopsids see all humanoids as one indistinguishable mass. The differences between a dwarf and a drow are trivial in their eyes, considering the vast gap between a diopsid and any other humanoid creature. Alignment: Diopsids are typically neutral. In the wild and dangerous lands of the Underdark, they are renowned for their ability to survive and mingle with a staggering range of creatures, from cruel drow and mind flayers to the friendlier svirfneblin and dwarves. Diopsids rarely engage in warfare with others unless provoked. Their prowess in battle makes attacking them a poor option, especially when they are ready and willing to serve as mercenaries for the highest bidder. Even when in service to other creatures, diopsids rarely take pleasure in causing pain or misery. They simply fight for their masters and rarely spread more havoc than needed to defeat an enemy. Diopsid Lands: Diopsids occupy large caverns within the Underdark, typically in areas isolated from other folk. While diopsids remain neutral in most conflicts, they prefer to avoid such entanglements rather than risk their safety and security. A typical diopsid settlement consists of stone towers built into the sides of a cavern's wall. Diopsids build up along the cavern, digging into the rock and scattering the debris down upon the cavern floor to create a rough, treacherous zone of rubble. Over time, diopsids slowly stretch their corridors and chambers to the cavern's roof. A visitor to a diopsid cavern might believe he has somehow stumbled back to the surface world during the night of a new moon. The flashing lights of diopsids' natural luminescence looks like twinkling stars across the black canvas of the cavern's walls and floor. Diopsids use their unique abilities, particularly their ability to drift safely down from any height using their wings, to defend their lands. Diopsid watchtowers flash beacons back to their settlements. Once alerted, warriors march to the upper passages in the cavern roof When the battle is joined, these elite diopsid warriors jump down upon their enemies. These simple but effective tactics have taught many would-be enemies that diopsids are better met with barter than battle. Religion: Diopsids possess a simple set of beliefs that surface dwellers find simplistic and amusing. Diopsids worship the goddess Diophia, the patron of diopsids, their creator, and their guardian. Her domains are Earth, Protection, Travel, and War, and her favored weapon is the greataxe. The most noteworthy bit of diopsid religious lore lies in their regard for the surface world. Diopsids see the realms above as a terrible place of fearful ordeals, dangerous monsters, and horrific peril. The air moves and slashes, the ground slopes high into unimaginable reaches of the ether, and torrents of endless water batter the earth in an endless assault. A diopsid who ventures to the surface is regarded as a mighty hero, one worthy of the highest praises. Because of this belief, diopsids tend to regard humans, elves, and other travellers from the surface with something close to pity. Diopsids see them as lost souls cast out of the comforting grasp of the earth and forced to survive in a deadly, alien land. Language: The diopsid native language consists of an intricate code of light flashes generated by luminescent glands situated on their bodies. This language uses the intensity of the light, the speed and length of individual flashes, and similar cues to form words. The diopsid language has no system of writing, a critical handicap that prevents diopsids from developing any advanced technologies. A diopsid is capable of speaking and understanding Common and other spoken languages. A diopsid's voice is usually dry, hollow, and punctuated with clicks of its mandibles. Names: Diopsids lack names they can communicate in languages such as Common. The patterns of flashes they use have no analog. Thus, diopsids usually allow others to pick nicknames for them. Diopsids embrace new names and drop old ones with ease. They see such monikers as devices of communication devised by and for their trading partners and employers. They care little for their nicknames and rarely grow attached to them. Adventurers: Diopsid adventurers are usually ex- mercenaries who grew bored of working for others. Spurred on by stories of the horrific outer world— unlike other, more docile diopsids who see that world as a source of terrors real and imagined— these diopsids strike out in search of fame, glory, and metal weapons and tools. Many of the most powerful diopsid war chiefs and leaders once acted as adventurers. By demonstrating their resourcefulness and making grand gifts of metal goods to potential allies, these wanderers cement their political status after a successful adventuring career. Combat Racial Traits DIOPSID RACIAL TRAITS *Monstrous Humanoid: As monstrous humanoids, diopsids are immune to spells that only affect humanoids, such as charm person and hold person. *+2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence: Diopsids are tough, but they are clumsy and slow witted compared to other races. A diopsid's young age at adulthood makes it inexperienced and ignorant compared to other folk. *Medium: As size Medium creatures, diopsids gain no special benefits or penalties due to their size. Diopsid base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision: Diopsids can see in the dark to a range of up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and diopsids can function just fine with no light at all. *Bioluminescence: A diopsid has a number of glands on its body that allow it to shed light much like a firefly. At will, the diopsid can shed light in a 10- foot radius around its body. Shadowy illumination extends another 20 feet around this area. The diopsid can create or douse this light as a free action. *Natural Armor: A diopsid's tough carapace gives it a +4 natural armor bonus. *Wings: Diopsids have a pair of stubby wings that, while too weak to provide them with flight, allows them to gently guide to a soft landing regardless of how far they fall. A diopsid does not take falling damage as long as it is capable of taking actions. As an immediate action, it can unfurl its wings and float slowly downward at 60 feet per round. Aparalyzed,unconscious,orotherwiseincapacitated diopsid cannot use its wings in this manner. *Extra Arms: Diopsids have four arms: their two primary limbs and a secondary, weaker set of arms. Their weaker limbs are poorly suited to carrying weapons or shields, but they do an excellent job of providing stability and support to the upper limbs. The diopsid's extra limbs allow it to use weapons one size category larger than normal without penalty. The diopsid's secondary arms must be free for it to gain this benefit. This benefit does not extend to larger weapons. For example, a diopsid can wield a Large longsword with a single primary arm without penalty by steadying the blade's pommel with its lower limb. A diopsid can wield a pair of two-handed weapons by using all four of its limbs. The diopsid gains the full benefits of wielding a two-handed weapon, such as 1-1/2 times its Strength bonus on damage rolls. The diopsid suffers the standard penalty for fighting with two weapons and carrying a non-light weapon in its off hand. A diopsid wielding a pair of two-handed weapons is a fearsome sight. It shifts and twirls the two weapons between its four hands, hammering its opponent with tremendous strikes while defying its normally clumsy, fumbling nature. If a diopsid carries a weapon or shield in its secondary arms while one or more of its primary arms also carry an item, it suffers a number of penalties. When using a shield, the diopsid takes the shield's armor check penalty on its attack rolls and skill checks even if it has proficiency with the shield. When using a weapon, the diopsid gains only half its Strength bonus on damage rolls. It takes a -4 penalty on all attacks for each light weapon used in this manner. This penalty increases to -8 for one-handed weapons. The diopsid cannot carry a two-handed weapon withjust its secondary arms. A diopsid with at least one empty hand can cast spells with a somatic component. *Limb Symmetry: A diopsid's four arms allow it to carry and use multiple items with relative ease. A diopsid can use its third and fourth limbs to steady a weapon held in its primary arms, shift its weight, and maneuver it to attack or defend. A diopsid ignores the Dexterity prerequisite, if any, for any feat that has the words "two-weapon" in its name, such as Two- Weapon Fighting. The diopsid must fulfill the rest of the feat's requirements as normal. *Insect Body: The diopsid's beetle-like body makes it unsuited to use many tools and magic items designed for humanoids. A diopsid has trouble wearing bulky armor even if it has the appropriate feat. A diopsid can wear light armor without penalty. When wearing medium armor the diopsid takes a -2 penalty to Dexterity. This penalty increases to -4 if the diopsid wears heavy armor. The diopsid's multiple limbs and bulky form make it poorly suited to using heavy armor. For such a suit to offer its full protection, it must restrict the diopsid's movements. In any case, the diopsid must purchase custom-made armor. This armor costs the same price as if the diopsid had to purchase armor one size larger than normal. *Immune to Sleep: Diopsids do not need to sleep and are immune to all sleep effects. *Automatic Languages: Common and Diopsid. Bonus Languages: Dwarf, Orc, Terran, Undercommon. Diopsids learn the languages of the Underdark to facilitate trade with other folk. The diopsid love of new weapons and metal goods is powerful enough to overcome their normally sluggish intellects. The diopsid native tongue employs their luminous glands, allowing them to flash messages across the largest Underdark caverns without a sound. Diopsids can also create flashes of "light" visible only to creatures with darkvision, allowing them to "whisper" without tipping off their presence to creatures that rely on normal vision. An observer can detect a diopsid communicating in this manner with a Spot check rather than a Listen check. While creatures that lack bioluminescence cannot "speak" Diopsid, they can understand and translate it. *Favored Class: Barbarian. A multiclass diopsid's barbarian levels do not count when determining whether it takes an experience point penalty. Diopsids are strong, tough warriors who prefer brute force to elegant fighting styles. Thus, the barbarian class is a perfect match for them. *Level Adjustment: +1 Dvati ( Dragon Compendium) Attributes Description WARNING The dvati represents a radical new addition to the rules, as this race allows you to play a pair of twins. The rules are balanced against the core races, but this type of creature has no precedent in D&D history. Before playing a dvati, be sure to check with your DM. Dvati are a strange race of humanoid creatures found in small enclaves scattered throughout the world and across the planes. All dvati are born identical twins, with the pair sharing a single soul between them. Dvati lore holds that their souls are so powerful that a single, mortal vessel is too weak to contain them. Thus, their minds occupy two bodies. Typically peaceful folk, dvati are concerned more with philosophy and art than material pleasures. Much of their culture centers on the close link between a dvati pair. A pair of twins might paint a mural together, with each twin starting from one end and meeting at the middle to finish the creation. Dvati twins debate philosophy with each other with an eye toward not only uncovering higher truths but also questioning and exploring their own beliefs, attitudes, and preconceptions. While dvati enjoy intellectual pursuits, they are capable warriors and hard workers. They consider archery, fencing, and similar combat talents art forms worthy of study. Dvati twins duel each other to press their talents and hone their abilities. The natural link between dvati twins makes them a deadly team, and the small but powerful dvati military units are renowned for their tactical coordination. Many times in the past, a tiny dvati force has defeated a much larger army with intricate and delicately timed plans. Personality: Dvati are typically serene, intellectually energetic, and curious. They tend to avoid conflict and are well suited to a role of peacemaker or diplomat. When faced with two sides in conflict, a dvati splits his twins. Each twin speaks from one side, finds areas of agreement with the other, smoothes over disagreements, and brings the two sides together. Dvati have a strong sense of duality in all things. They excel at seeing both sides of an argument. When faced with a problem, a dvati is likely to spend time considering multiple approaches from different angles. A dvati who must move a boulder that blocks a cave stands in front of it and surveys the scene. Meanwhile, the other twin climbs above the stone, looks at the stone from above, and considers the same problem. To dvati, one perspective is never enough. Physical Description: A dvati has a slight build, snow-white skin, black hair, and solid blue eyes that lack irises or pupils. Dvati noses are little more than small slits that barely protrude from their faces. They have three fingers and opposable thumbs. Most humanoids find a dvati's appearance—particularly their unwavering eyes— slightly unnerving. Dvati are acutely aware of this, and many of them wear hooded cloaks around strangers. Relations: Dvati get along well with most other races. Their ability to understand and appreciate different perspectives leads them to accept the differences in others with open minds. Outcast half-orcs and half-elves sometimes find homes in dvati communities. Of all the races, elves mingle best with dvati. Dvati respect the elves' long-term view of history, their art, and their culture. Elves see dvati as fascinating creatures with a welcome appreciation of intellectual and artistic concerns. Alignment: Most dvati are neutral, as they prefer a balanced approach to issues of morality. Many are also good. Being closely linked twins reminds dvati of the connections between all living things. They know that greed and unbridled ambition lead only to decay and misery. Evil dvati are almost utterly unknown. The link between two twins is too strong for any dvati to elevate himself above all others to the degree that evil promotes. Villainous dvati do exist in small numbers, however, and tend toward lawful evil. Dvati Lands: Dvati are too few in number to claim their own sprawling kingdoms and empires. Instead, they build small settlements in out-of-the-way areas where few trouble them. In rare cases, a small dvati colony arises in a city controlled by another race. These colonies are usually separated from the rest of the city by walls or carefully arranged buildings that leave only one or two entrances to a dvati neighborhood. While dvati appreciate other folk, they prefer peace, quiet, and solitude when they attend to their works. Dvati artisans fetch high prices for their works, owing to the unique style of design they use. Dvati colonies are most common in realms that place a high value on philosophy, learning, and the arts. When left to their own devices, dvati create small, orderly communities divided into four groups called rings. Each ring is ruled by a council of four dvati twins (two sets of twins), who in turn report to a smaller council of four more dvati. Dvati use a democratic system of elections, with each pair of twins allowed one vote. The rings are responsible for growing their own food, maintaining their section of the settlement, and so forth. When faced with an important decision, The ruling councils call a gathering of the entire community. The twins separate into two groups, with one member of each pair in each meeting, to allow as many speakers as possible to present their views. The dvati as a whole then vote on a decision. Religion: Dvati worship Thelmeth the Unifier, a divine being represented by a sphere divided in two halves,— one black, one white. Thelmeth is typically depicted as a pair of male dvati twins clad in golden robes and wearing laurel wreaths, with each twin carrying a pair of large books. Thelmeth is neutral and his domains are Knowledge, Magic, and Protection. His favored weapon is the quarterstaff. Language: The dvati language requires two creatures speaking simultaneously to properly use it, and its unique alphabet consists of only eight characters. The character's alignment—upside down, mirrored to the left or right, or turned to the side—determines its exact sound. If a dvati is somehow separated from his twin, he uses Common to communicate with others. Names: A dvati's name in its native tongue is almost impossible for a non-dvati to speak or clearly understand, as both twins in the pair must speak at the same time to properly pronounce it. Thus, most dvati that work with other folk adopt names that they either make up or take from other languages. The dvati usually takes two names, one for each twin, although sometimes the dvati forgets which twin has which name. A dvati sees himself as an undivided pair, but he understands that other races might find him confusing. Dvati twins tend to prefer similar names with distinct sounds. Male Names: Olon and Alax, Targren and Talon, Xephon and Xephar. Female Names: Esmerra and Esandra, Lia and Kira, Poldra and Eldra. Adventurers: Dvati adventurers are rare, as most of them prefer simple lives of contemplation, honest work, and fellowship. Sometimes a dvati feels a deep sense of wanderlust. Bored with the often repetitive existence of their colonies and settlements, young dvati strike out in search of new adventures. Some of these dvati are fascinated by other folk and wish to learn more about them. Others study philosophies that require the dvati to seek out new experiences. Dvati rarely adventure for material wealth or accolades, as such things have little value to a dvati aside from their pragmatic uses. Combat Racial Traits *Medium: As Medium creatures, dvati have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. *Dvati base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision: Dvati can see in the dark to a range of up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and dvati can function just fine with no light at all. *Twins: A "single" dvati is a pair of creatures that shares a soul. A dvati twin can no more exist without his soul partner than a human can live without a heart. The unique, spiritual link between a dvati pair has several important implications. A dvati character is actually two separate dvati twins who share a soul. These two creatures move and act separately but have a number of restrictions based on their connection. The dvati twins gain levels and progress in the same manner as a single creature of another race. The twins share a class and both have the same level. The twins do not progress at a different rate, nor do they split XP between them. Rather, each has an identical XP total. When dividing XP among characters, a dvati counts as one PC. For example: A 1st-level dvati fighter consists of a pair of twins, each with the same set of fighter abilities. You select feats, skills, and other abilities for both twins. Do not choose them separately. If one twin has Power Attack, both twins gain access to it. In essence, you build one character who occupies two bodies, regardless of the class chosen. When a dvati casts a spell, both members of the pair must focus and concentrate on it. Both twins must simultaneously take the actions required to cast a spell, although only one must supply material components. One twin cannot cast a spell while the other attacks, for example. A lone can cast spells if his twin takes no actions while he casts. Any other sort of action, including a free one, makes it impossible for the casting twin to focus and use his spell. If the dvati tries to use a spell anyway, his casting attempt is ruined and the spell is lost. The dvati twins divide their hit points between them. Each twin in the pair gains half the hit points from his Hit Die roll, although both gain the full benefits of his Constitution modifier. Do not roll Hit Dice separately for each dvati twin. For example, a 1st-level dvati fighter with a 13 Constitution gains 6 hit points for each twin (10hp/2+1=6). If an area of effect spell catches both twins, they save separately and take damage as normal. A pair of dvati twins shares all class abilities and spells slots between them. For example, a 3rd-level dvati bard can use bardic music three times per day in total, not three times for each twin. Personal spells (those with a target of "you") affect both twins as long as they are on the same plane. Otherwise, they affect only the caster. Other spells function as normal. For example, a touch spell normally affects only the specific twin touched. The spell conductor ability (detailed below) allows the dvati to share some spells. A mind-affecting ability or spell that affects one twin affects both of them. If a single such ability targets both twins at the same time, they make only one save between them. Dvati twins share one mind. The dvati twins have an innate, powerful psychic connection. They can communicate via telepathy at an unlimited range and across the planes. A twin cannot perceive what his other sees, hears, or otherwise perceives. As a full-round action, a dvati twin can determine his twin's current hit points and mental state. If one twin is on the same plane as the other, the twin learns the relative direction and distance to his partner. If one dvati twin dies, the other slowly sickens and perishes. Each day that passes after a dvati twin dies, the surviving twin takes 1d4 points of Constitution and Wisdom damage and takes a cumulative -1 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws. The ability damage and penalties remain (and cannot be healed or removed) until the living twin dies or his soulmate returns to life (at which time they immediately disappear). Most dvati prefer to commit ritual suicide if one twin dies without hope of return, as the pain of losing the close bond drives a dvati to the brink of madness. In most cases, an effect that applies to one twin fails to spill over to the other. If a medusa turns one twin to stone, the other remains healthy. Negative levels are an exception to this rule. If one dvati twin suffers a negative level, both of them incur its effects. The dvati makes one save to remove the negative level. Level loss caused by returning to life via a raise dead or similar spell affects both dvati twins. *Echo Attack: By combining their voices into one maddening cacophony, a pair of dvati twins can confuse a creature they flank. If both twins speak as a move action while flanking an opponent, that creature must make a Will save. The DC of this save equals the result of a single Perform (sing) check made by the dvati. If the save fails, the twins gain their choice of a +1 bonus on attack rolls against the creature or a +1 bonus to Armor Class against the creature's strikes. This bonus lasts for 1 round. Creatures that cannot hear or be flanked are immune to this effect. *Pair Link: The close relationship between dvati twins grants them several benefits when they work together. If two dvati twins team up to flank an opponent, they each gain a +3 bonus on attack rolls, rather than the normal +2 bonus. If a twin uses the aid another action to help his twin, he grants an additional +2 bonus (for a total of +4) on attack rolls or to Armor Class. *Spell Conductor: A dvati twin can choose to shift a spell that affects him to his twin so long as both of them are on the same plane. The shifted spell must have a range of touch and it must also be harmless. Using this ability requires a move action to focus and channel the spell's power. Aside from the change in target, the spell's duration and effects continue as normal. A dvati can transfer a spell he casts from one twin to the other as part of the act of casting. He cannot transfer spells used by others. *Automatic Languages: Common and Dvati. Bonus Languages: Any. Dvati requires two creatures speaking simultaneously. One twin provides a description of actions, while the other supplies words and descriptions of things. The two weave together to communicate in a uniquely dvati manner. Other creatures can speak this tongue, but two Dvati-speaking creatures must work together. Otherwise, communication via this language is impossible. In most cases, dvati use Common to speak with other races. *Favored Class: Bard. A multiclass dvati's bard class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. The dvati's strange, magical nature makes them natural Spellcasters, and their ability to meld their voices into one grants them an unmatched singing ability. Dvati bards are legendary for their ability to perform as flawless duos. *Level Adjustment: +1. Lupin ( Dragon Compendium, p. 18) Attributes Description Lupins exist at the crux of a duality, torn constantly between two mythological beginnings. Most of these dog-headed humanoids rarely ponder the subject, living their lives in the comfort of their individual families, saving such speculation for the quiet times of their infirm years. However, nonlupin sages and historians (with lupin input) frequently consider and debate this issue. democracy and usually operate without a leader (although elders in the tribe can often sway the votes of younger members). Once per year, the tribe selects a spokesperson from among the packs' elders as a representative. This individual cannot hold the post longer than a year and cannot be selected again until an elder from every other pack in the tribe has acted as spokesperson. The selected elder (and a retinue of unwed youths) then travels to a gathering of other spokesperson lupins from nearby tribes. This gathering, the White Howl, acts as both a meeting for important discussions among the elders as well as a chance for young lupins to find mates from outside the tribe. A White Howl often degenerates into a wine-soaked celebration that lasts for up to three weeks. Although most people consider the debate purely academic, lupin spiritual leaders actively argue two versions of their creation. The original and most popular creation story comes down from their ancient oral tradition, marking lupins as descendants of werewolves who rejected the chaos of their monthly murderous sprees. Proponents of this theory point to the uncanny ability of lupins to sniff out werewolves as well as the obvious physical similarities. The newer origin theory, originally proposed by the lupin sage Hector Roff, argues that the fanatic enmity between lycanthropes and lupins comes from stresses placed upon the lupins by other races. Followers of his theory, called Hectorites, propose that their race came from the union of humans and gnolls, and that early lupins became famed werewolf hunters to prove to fearful human neighbors that they indeed were not werewolves themselves. Most lupins consider this theory preposterous, although the younger generations seem to favor this less idealistic belief Regardless of their origin, lupins have always had a tie to werewolves. The day after a lupin child proves itself weaned by eating solid foods, the village werewolf hunters, called hruffs, begin teaching it the basics of killing lycanthropes. This day, known as the child's Moonset, is only the first rite of passage for a lupin. At puberty, lupins undergo another rite, called ro'rutoo (for boys) or ro'rutah (for girls). The exact rite varies from tribe to tribe, but it typically includes spending a night on the grasslands with only a mount as company. Succeeding at this rite makes the young lupin an official member of the tribe, and allows him or her the chance to venture with an elder to a White Howl. Once a lupin's muzzle and head hair begin to whiten (a natural change for the race that comes with age) he passes through one final rite composed of fasting and intense meditation. At the conclusion of this rite, the old lupin is recognized as an elder and becomes eligible for the greatest of honors: to represent the tribe in a White Howl. Lupins live in tribes consisting of three to twelve packs, and each pack contains two to ten adults (and several pups). Lupin tribes practice strict egalitarian democracy and usually operate without a leader (although elders in the tribe can often sway the votes of younger members). Once per year, the tribe selects a spokesperson from among the packs' elders as a representative. This individual cannot hold the post longer than a year and cannot be selected again until an elder from every other pack in the tribe has acted as spokesperson. The selected elder (and a retinue of unwed youths) then travels to a gathering of other spokesperson lupins from nearby tribes. This gathering, the White Howl, acts as both a meeting for important discussions among the elders as well as a chance for young lupins to find mates from outside the tribe. A White Howl often degenerates into a wine-soaked celebration that lasts for up to three weeks. The lupins' semi-nomadic life centers upon villages composed of wooden longhouses built in a radial pattern surrounding a community space. In the middle of this space, the lupins maintain a continuous flame known as a bg'tyr. Even when the tribe moves from its village to wander the relatively dry plains for the three months of summer, the tribe's bg'tyr continues to burn inside a copper-lined cedar bowl. The task of keeping the bg'tyr lit falls upon a group of lupin girls too young to bear children—one such pup from each pack within the tribe. These girls, known as bg'tyr mates, often grow to prominence within the community in adulthood. Many lupin tribes consider the week of the full moon an important religious time. During the three days when the moon is brightest, hruffs from nearby villages join to form hunting packs known as ah'flir. These ah'flir packs have the specific purpose of hunting down and killing as many werewolves and other lycanthropes as possible. Personality: All lupins consider trust and loyalty the hallmarks of responsible social behavior. They generally work for the well-being of their community, whether a tribe, a multiracial druidic circle, or an adventuring group. A lupin always knows his duty, and he rarely relinquishes it without good cause. Dedicated and patient, lupins excel at tasks that might require long periods of waiting, and as such make exceptional trackers, vintners, and hunters. Lupins enjoy social interactions, and despise being alone. They make friends easily, and they enjoy crowds (although not necessarily as the center of attention). Perhaps because they give their friendship and loyalty so easily, lupins hold strong grudges against those who betray their trust. Many former business partners or adventuring companions have died at the hands of lupins who felt taken advantage of or deceived. Physical Description: Built like humans with the heads of dogs, many creatures mistake lupins for gnolls or werewolves from a distance. A short coat of fur covers a lupin from head to toe, while longer, silkier hair (much like a human's) grows from the top of their heads. A lupin's body fur tends to be monochromatic, ranging from a light gray through all the shades of brown to black, with occasional lupins sporting coats of brick red or golden yellow. Extraordinarily rare white- coated lupins do exist, but few nonlupins ever see them. Some lupins have a lighter shade of their body fur on their muzzle, ears, and around their eyes, while their head hair tends toward slightly darker shades. White muzzle fur and head hair mark lupin elders. Thick, leathery skin covers the palms oflupin hands and the soles of their feet, and they usually keep their clawlike fingernails and toenails cut short. Lupins have short, nonprehensile tails that they sometimes have difficulty controlling (especially when anxious or excited). Relations: As social and gregarious creatures, lupins get along well with virtually all races. Only gnolls, goblinoids, and werewolves need fear inhospitable treatment from them. Lupins consider dwarves and half-orcs smelly and less desirable as companions or guests than elves, half-elves, or halflings. The musky scents of gnomes and humans also often agitate lupins' sensitive noses, but not to the extent that they avoid those races. Regardless, the metal goods that dwarves and gnomes often bring to lupin lands buy such guests lavish accommodations and sincere (if sometimes forced) invitations to return. For their part, dwarves enjoy the steadiness and patience of lupins, while elves favor their gregarious natures and love of wild places. Lupins don't care for cities and prefer settlements no larger than a small town. Alignment: Their strong beliefs in community, loyalty, and trust mark lupins as highly lawful creatures. Generosity and pity for the poor define the race, but lupins also tend to hold grudges and refuse aid to those who have wronged them in the past. Thus, many lupins are either lawful good or lawful neutral. Only rare exceptions become chaotic or evil. Lupin Lands: Lupins tend to live within thick forests near open grasslands. Some ride fast horses or dire wolves across the steppes to bring down deer, antelope, and elk while others stay nearer their longhouses to fish or pick berries and nuts. Lupins warily watch anyone who enters the lands they consider theirs but usually allow other races to move through their territory unmolested. They actively make war against goblinoids and gnolls who venture too close to the vast swaths of territory they travel. Religion: Like many other races, lupins have a pantheon of godlike beings to whom they pay homage. They call their deities Saints, which consist of lupins who achieved immortal greatness. Saint Renard, the chief lupin deity, represents what Pelor does to humans. Lupins respect their deities and treat them as firsts among equals, but they neither fear nor worship those in their pantheon. They find temples and organized worship fascinating, if a little silly, and rarely give more thought to their deities than a simple thanks when they bed down for the night. Language: Lupins speak thickly accented Common among nonlupin visitors. When among their own kind, they speak Lupin, a visual as well as verbal language consisting of words as well as growls, barks, and subtle shifts of the body. The Lupin language has no "s," as lupins' long muzzles make it difficult for them to create the sound. Many of their words have only one or two syllables and begin with hard consonants. The language also tends to use the short "o" and short "u" sounds and ends many of its words with a hard "f." Names: Lupins usually present their young with two given names combined with a hyphen when written: one name from the father (usually one of his parents' names) and one name from the mother (usually one of her parents' names). Thus, a male pup whose grandfathers are Lab-Crott and Hector-Roff might get the names Hector-Lab or Roff-Crott. The parents usually choose which name comes first based purely on how the two names sound together. Female names make more use of "a" sounds and often end with a vowel or a trailing "n" sound. Male Names: Crott, Hector, Lab, Mattaff, Renard, Roff, Turff. Female Names: Arann, Carra, Fikenn, Likka, Jakka, Rottie, Warra. Adventurers: Lupins adventure for many of the same reasons as rangers or druids of any race. They excel as hunters and trackers, and tend to leave their tribes as outcasts or as youths caught in wanderlust. Lupins put aside their fears and desire to stay with their tribe in order to hunt werewolves. In a land or world infested with lycanthropes, lupins stand on the front lines and often wage personal wars against these hated shapeshifters. Combat Racial Traits *Monstrous Humanoid: As monstrous humanoids, lupins are immune to spells that only affect humanoids, such as charm person andhold person. *Medium: As Medium creatures, lupins have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. *Lupin base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision: Lupins can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and lupins can function just fine with no light at all. *Acute Sense of Smell: In many ways, a lupin's acute sense of smell works like the scent ability but without the automatic nature of scent. A lupin's nose allows it to locate and identify certain races and creatures by their smell, and to aid it in tracking. A lupin automatically gets to attempt a DC 10 Wisdom check to detect a lycanthrope within 30 feet, regardless of what form the creature takes. If the lycanthrope is upwind, the range at which a lupin can detect it doubles. If it is downwind, the range is halved. A lupin has a better ability to detect and distinguish the scents of creatures than a human. This gives the lupin a +5 racial bonus on Spot checks made to oppose a known individual's Disguise check if the individual comes within 5 feet. A lupin within 5 feet of an invisible or hidden creature is entitled to a DC 10 Wisdom check as a free action to pinpoint that creature. A lupin gains a +2 racial bonus on all Survival checks made to follow tracks. Lupins can't track by smell alone, but the olfactory clues they find aid their tracking techniques. *Lupins take a -2 penalty on all saving throws against attacks based on odor (such as a stinking cloud spell or a ghast's stench). *Expert Rider: Lupins always consider Ride a class skill, and they gain a +2 bonus on all Ride checks. Lupins rely on strong mounts while making their yearly nomadic movements, and even settled lupins purchase a horse as soon as they can. *+1 bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls against werewolves. As soon as they are weaned, lupins begin learning techniques to fight their ancient foes. *+2 bonus on Listen checks: Lupins have a keen sense of hearing. *Automatic Languages: Common and Lupin. Bonus languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, and Sylvan. Lupins tend to learn the languages of both their enemies and their friends. *Favored Class: Ranger. A multiclass lupin's ranger class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. The lupins' keen senses make them natural trackers. Lupin rangers may choose humanoid (shapechanger) as a favored enemy Tibbit ( Dragon Compendium, p. 21) Attributes Description Tibbits (also known as catweres) are small, humanoid creatures that have the ability to turn into a common house cat. They arose from felines kept as familiars in ages past. The powerful magic that allows a familiar to gain intelligence and magic abilities slowly filtered from one generation of cats to the next. Whether tibbits evolved from a natural process, divine intervention, or a sudden surge in the magic running through their ancestry, none can say. Tibbits have never existed in large numbers, and their tendency to spread across the world leaves them with a fractured, incomplete racial history. Much like their feline ancestors tibbits exhibit independence, curiosity, and quickness of mind and body. They rarely form communities larger than two or three families, and even these small colonies rarely hold together for more than a few years. Shortly after reaching adulthood, a tibbit develops an intense desire to wander the world and satisfy her racial curiosity. Tibbits can be found wherever humans and other civilized humanoid races have established cities, towns, and colonies. Among humans and other humanoids tibbits usually remain in their cat form. The stray cat that prowls a neighborhood, the mangy cat adopted as a temple's unofficial pet, and the lazy feline always close at hand at the local tavern might be tibbits. Driven by curiosity, tibbits love to remain in their animal form while observing humans. Cynical observers contend that a tibbit seeks to spy on others. Tibbits hold that they merely like to keep an ear and eye out for any interesting bits of news. Tibbits are typically too chaotic, carefree, and impulsive to work as spies or hired killers. Upon overhearing a group of adventurers talking over a treasure map in hushed tones, a tibbit might be just as likely to shift into humanoid form on the spot and offer to join the adventure as she is to lose interest and chase down a juicy mouse she spotted across the tavern. Personality: Tibbits, as befits their heritage, are moody, curious, and sometimes arrogant. Many tibbits prefer the comforts of a fine meal (whether a succulent rodent or a five-course feast in the lap of luxury), stiff drink, and a soft couch. Even the most decadent tibbit, however, eventually succumbs to the steady pull of its curiosity. A tibbit might spend years living off the treasures it won in adventure, only to suddenly strike out into the unknown once again. When dealing with others, tibbits show a similar capability to change their attitudes and posture depending on their moods. A tibbit might act relaxed and languid one moment, alert and inquisitive the next. They tend to have a slightly distant, arrogant attitude toward others, as if as a race they share a colossal, secret joke over other intelligent creatures. Still, once a tibbit marks someone as a friend few other creatures match their devotion. A tibbit might complain about a friend's needs or tend toward laziness, but when trouble arises she is a dauntless ally. Physical Description: In humanoid form, tibbits are small, stealthy, dark-skinned people with pointed ears and catlike eyes. Their hair tends to grow thick and long and males tend to grow sideburns. Their skin tones range from a tawny brown to black, but occasionally a tibbit has pure white skin. Their hair color matches the wide range of colors found in house cats, from pure white to striped silver to deep black. In their cat form, tibbits look like fat but energetic house cats. They appear identical to—and indistinguishable from—any common, domesticated breed. Relations: Tibbits tend to regard other folk with a detached sense of bemusement. Much of their lore and common wisdom regarding men, dwarves, and elves filters through their guise as house cats. Thus, tibbits see how other races act when they think no one else is around. To a tibbit, every intelligent creature is a bundle of secrets just waiting to unfurl before them. In general, tibbits find humanity's ambition, drive, and fiery passion intriguing. They consider dwarves overly dour. Elves strike them as kindred spirits, as tibbits appreciate that the long-lived races share a similar tendency to see issues from different perspectives. They adore gnomes and halflings and many good-aligned tibbits adopt such folk. More than one kobold or goblin party has descended upon a sleepy gnome village or halfling caravan only to find an enraged tibbit wizard waiting for them. Gnome and halfling folk who have benefited from such welcome surprises have strong traditions of taking care of stray cats and treating their feline pets as treasured companions. Alignment: Tibbits have a strong tendency toward chaos and an equally strong lethargy toward moral issues, making the majority of them chaotic neutral. Carefree, decadent, and given to long periods of wallowing in luxury, tibbits can be maddeningly self-centered. Some tibbits tend toward proactive freedom-seeking, marking chaotic good as their second most common alignment. Such tibbits share many of their neutral brethren's tendencies, but a righteous struggle or a chance to spring a trap on evildoers rouses them to action. Evil tibbits, particularly chaotic evil ones, are rare but dangerous. They use their shapeshifting ability to spy on humanoids for information useful for extortion schemes. Many of them work as spies and assassins, as their innocent, feline form makes it easy for them to slip into even heavily guarded areas. After all, even the most alert guard pays little mind to a cat. Some evil tibbits become powerful crime lords, observing their underlings and competitors in cat form and ruthlessly culling those who plot against them. Tibbit Lands: Tibbits have no lands of their own. Instead, they dwell within civilized territories established by other folk. Any civilization that keeps domesticated cats likely houses colonies of tibbits within its cities. Few tibbits make their identity openly known once they settle in an area. A tibbit is much more likely to remain in cat form as she travels through a city, although she usually keeps a well-hidden, luxurious apartment hidden in an out-of-the-way corner of town. Many tibbits become petty thieves, raiding pantries for fine foods, liquor, and other creature comforts. Tibbits who travel the land might keep their humanoid guise to make dealings with other creatures easier. Even these tibbits prefer to pass themselves off as travelers from other planes, and they rarely publicize their ability to change shape. Religion: Tibbits pay homage to the Cat Lord, a powerful creature who watches over all felines. They generally lack an organized religion, instead preferring to view the Cat Lord as a big brother figure and protector. Some clerics believe that tibbits are simply too arrogant and independent to shackle themselves to a deity, and few tibbits argue against this assessment. The Cat Lord's domains are Chaos, Travel, and Trickery. Her favored weapon is the dagger. Language: Tibbits speak Common or whatever other language dominates the area they settle in. The Feline language, a strange combination of purrs, hisses, and empathic transfers, allows tibbits to communicate with cats of all forms. Tibbits are born with the knowledge of this language. Names: Tibbits tend to adopt names based on their physical traits and deeds. A tibbit kitten is given a nickname by her parents, one that reflects her temperament and appearance. When a tibbit comes of age she adopts a name of her choice. Tibbits tend to pick names from other folk, usually based solely on the sound. Strangers and business partners use the name a tibbit picks for herself, while the tibbit's close friends and family use the original nickname chosen by her parents. A tibbit allows only her closest friends to learn and use her nickname. A nontibbit given such a privilege has received one of the highest honors a tibbit can grant to an outsider. As a tibbit travels the world, she adopts a surname that reflects her experiences and important deeds. A tibbit usually changes her surname after such an event, but her true name uses all of her adopted surnames from childhood onward, and not just her latest one. When two tibbits meet, they share these long-form names to express their pasts with one another. In general, tibbit names work for either sex. Whether male or female, a tibbit who has a short tail in cat form likely ends up with the nickname "Spiketail." Parent-Bestowed Names: Blackpaw, Glittereye, Longear, Patchfur, Quickfang, Tumblepaw. Adventurers: The life of an adventurer comes naturally to a tibbit, as her curiosity pushes her ever onward. While many tibbits satisfy this drive with travel to civilized areas and exploration of a city's corners, some tibbits want more out of life. "Adventurer" is seen as a respected occupation among tibbits, and they have a natural fascination for adventurers of other races. In some cases, a tibbit in cat form takes to following an adventuring band, concealing its true nature until an opportune moment. A tibbit fighter might spring from cat to humanoid form in time to drive off a group of orcs that threatens the party's camp. In this manner, tibbits prove their valor and demonstrate their unmatched stealth in hopes of winning a place with their unwitting comrades. Combat Racial Traits *Monstrous Humanoid (shapeshifter): As monstrous humanoids, tibbits are immune to spells that affect only humanoids. (Tibbits, of course, would be horrified to learn that they are classified as "monstrous.") They also have the shapeshifter subtype. *+2 Dexterity, -2 Strength: Tibbits are small and relatively weak, but they have a cat's quick reflexes and fluid agility. *Small: As a Small creature, a tibbit gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium creature. *Tibbit base land speed is 20 feet. *Darkvision: Tibbits can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and lupins can function just fine with no light at all. *Feline Transformation: At will, as a standard action, a tibbit can transform into a house cat. This effect is similar to the spell polymorph but with a number of key changes. In cat form, the tibbit becomes size Tiny. Her size bonus to Armor Class and on attack rolls increases to +2, and her size bonus on Hide checks becomes +8. She gains a +10 bonus to her land speed. A tibbit suffers a -8 penalty to Strength (minimum 3) but gains a +2 bonus to Dexterity. A tibbit gains natural claw and bite attacks in her feline form. A tibbit's claws deal 1d2 points of damage and her bite deals 1d3 points of damage. With a full attack, she can attack twice with her claws at her full attack bonus and once with her bite with a-5 penalty. A tibbit does not gain additional attacks due to a high base attack bonus when in cat form. A tibbit can transform from a cat back to her humanoid form as a full-round action. She must wait 1 hour to turn back into a cat after reverting to her humanoid form. A tibbit's equipment usually transforms to become part of her cat body. She loses the benefits of any weapons, shields, armor, or robes she wears or carries. Items that require a physical apparatus to function, such as a ring or a pair of boots, shift to adopt a form suitable to a cat, such as a collar or anklet and continue to provide their benefits. A tibbit's cat form is unable to speak or use her paws to manipulate fine objects. She cannot cast spells with a verbal or somatic component, use scrolls, or otherwise activate magic items. While in cat form, a tibbit gains the scent ability. A tibbit slain in cat form reverts to her humanoid form after 1 round. Any spell that reveals the true nature ofa creature under the effects ofpolymorph shows the truth behind a tibbit's cat guise. Spells that reveal magical auras but do not penetrate a polymorph spell reveal nothing special about a tibbit in cat form. Aside from the changes noted here, a tibbit's abilities and game statistics otherwise remain the same. Note that anyone spotting a tibbit in cat form has a difficult time recognizing the feline as a tibbit. *+2 racial bonus on all Spot checks. Tibbits have keen eyes. *+2 racial bonus on all Jump and Escape Artist checks. Like their feline cousins, tibbits are quick, nimble, and lithe. *Automatic Languages: Common and Feline. The Feline language is spoken by all tibbits and cats with an Intelligence of 3 or higher, allowing a tibbit to use the Diplomacy skill against such felines. This language is part of the felines' racial heritage. Other races cannot master it, nor can they use spells such as tongues to communicate with cats. Bonus Languages: Any. Tibbits travel far and wide and their curiosity pushes them to learn a number of languages. *Favored Class: Rogue. A multiclass tibbit's rogue class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Tibbits excel at keeping a low profile and finding secrets, two tasks for which the rogue is ideally suited Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Dragon Compendium Category:Dragon Compendium Races Category:Races